Kitten of the Samurai Neko
by Gamer95
Summary: Now that she's contributed to making the faunas race more respected, Blake faces her next mission in life: raising and protecting a horribly abused Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Blake sheathed her weapon as she walked out from the alley, smirking as she heard the protests of the criminal being arrested behind her. She had successfully completed a mission, and she was anxious to get home. She knew of a faster way to get back to her house. She would simply take a few allies, go to Privet Drive, and her home was only a few blocks away.

Soon, the black-haired faunas found herself in Privet Drive. She rolled her eyes in exasperation as she looked at the houses in the area. They all looked the same...These people were all so bland and snooty. She looked at Number Four Privet Drive and shook her head at how "perfect" it was. It was more perfect than all the other houses combined, and that was saying a LOT. These people seemed to work hard to keep their house "socially acceptable" at least...

She was about to turn and walk away, when a sound grabbed her attention...It sounded like...a yelp of pain. She snapped her head back to Privet Drive, and her ears stood rigid on her head, trying to get a grasp on where it was coming from.

It was coming from Privet Drive...

Blake had a very bad feeling about that sound. She decided she was going to check it out. Quickly, but silently, she made her way to the front door of the building. Kneeling down, she pressed one of her cat ears against it.

"STAND UP, FREAK!"

A soft, terrified whimper. A CHILD'S soft, terrified whimper.

"I said...STAND UP!"

The sound of something hitting a wall, and a gasp of pain.

Blake clenched her fists against the door, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She knew exactly what was going on in there, and she would not stand by idly and allow it to happen.

Vernon Dursley held the baseball bat aloft, ready to bring down a bone-shattering swing on the tiny child at his feet...but he was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Snapping his head to the window, he saw as a figure leapt through the window, and landed perfectly in a crouched position. The figure stood to reveal a young woman, with long black hair and golden yellow eyes.

Blake's eyes narrowed dangerously at Vernon, then turned to see the beaten child lying at his feet. Her expression momentarily softened, before turning her gaze back to Vernon and glaring even darker.

Vernon gawked at the woman who had just leapt inside his house, until he noticed something about her...The fully exposed pair of cat ears on top of her head. He gave her a disgusted look.

"How dare you intrude on my territory, you filthy animal!" He growled. "Leave, right this instant!"

Vernon thought the woman's glare couldn't get any more intense. He was wrong. She began storming towards him, unsheathing a chain scythe as she did so. His bravado immediately faded at the sight of the weapon. His eyes widened, and he staggered back in terror.

"L-LEAVE NOW, WORTHLESS INHUMAN-"

Blake kneed him in the gut, causing the air to flow out of his lungs. He fell to the ground, clutching at his chest in agony. The faunas walked right past him, and stopped when Harry was at her feet. She bent over, and scooped the little boy into her arms, feeling a small pang in her heart when he started weakly struggling when she touched him. She took a moment to inspect the injuries. Her eyes widened in horror, then narrowed once more with sheer, unbridled fury.

"Y-You...Faunas...BITCH!" Vernon spat through gritted teeth as he stood.

Blake's anger reached a boiling point. She moved Harry to her left arm, then unsheathed her scythe and held the blade at the obese man's throat. His eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"...You're disgusting." Vernon was too scared to reply. The tone in her voice was so dark and ominous... "You are a disgusting, inhuman abomination. You're not human. How could you do this to a child? ...How old is he?" Vernon whimpered. Blake held her blade closer to his throat. "I asked you a question, you bastard."

"F-Five..." Vernon whimpered. Blake's face contorted in rage.

"Why does he look two? You haven't been feeding him properly either, have you?" Vernon began to panic.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING Y-"

Blake had had enough of him. She kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. She looked darkly at the unconscious man, and spat on him before sheathing Gambol Shroud and holding the child with both arms once more. She turned to the door, opened it, and entered the cool night air. Taking some deep breaths to calm her anger, she looked down at the child once more.

He had fallen unconscious at some point while she was antagonizing Vernon, and through the light of the street lamps, and without all the confusion, she got a good glimpse of the true extent of the injuries. Her ears folded back against her head sadly as she saw all the scars, open wounds, and blood.

The faunas sighed and shook her head. Her trip home would have to wait. This child needed to go to a hospital urgently.

She walked for about ten minutes, before hearing a small whimpering groan. She blinked in surprise, then looked down to see that Harry was waking up, and starting to snuggle up closer to her. A small smile graced her features, and she rubbed the back of his head.

"Hello there. Are you alright?" The child's eyes snapped open, and he began shaking. He looked up at her face, which was now looking very concerned indeed, and let out a startled cry before starting to thrash weakly in her arms in a desperate attempt to escape. Blake looked at him sadly, knowing that the fat man's treatment of him undoubtedly caused him immense psychological damage. Gently, she tightened her hold on him, pressed him against her body, and stroked the back of his head.

Harry slowly, but surely, relaxed. Confused that she wasn't hurting him, he looked up at her to see her looking...sad, rather than angry. He was confused. Why was she sad? Then he noticed something at the top of her head. It looked like...cat ears? Harry looked at the ears curiously for a few moments, before turning his head away.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, unable to keep the melancholy out of her voice. No reply. The young woman stared at him with concern written all over her features for a few moments before turning her attention to the road and walking. They travelled in silence for several minutes, before Blake attempted to start a conversation.

"...I'm taking you to the hospital. They'll help you." These words shocked Harry, and he looked up at her.

"B-But...F-Freaks don't deserve help. I-I'm just a w-waste of time...Y-You should j-just leave me in a bush somewhere..."

Blake was shocked to hear those words coming from a five year old. She looked down at him slowly.

"What? Why would you say something so horrible about yourself?" She asked. What had that bastard put in this little boy's head...?

"B-Because I'm just a st-stupid, useless f-freak who doesn't deserve t-to be alive..."

Blake stopped in her tracks upon hearing those words. She gently cupped her fingers around his chin and made him look up at her, before giving him a hard gaze.

"Listen to me...You are NOT stupid. You are NOT useless. And you are absolutely, ABSOLUTELY NOT a freak. You have every right to live, and that fat monster had no right to put those terrible things in your head."

Harry flinched away from the hard look she was giving him, unaware that it wasn't directed at him but Vernon. "I'm sorry...Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

Blake dropped the hard gaze for a far more gentle and compassionate one, and she held him tightly, running her fingers across his back, causing his whimpering to cease.

"It's okay. That miserable excuse for a life you had is over now. I'm going to make sure you get a good, happy life, like you deserve." Harry looked up at her with huge, wide eyes. He liked the kitty woman. She was nice, and she didn't hate him. So he gave her a hug. Blake smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, albeit with a troubled look in her eyes. Then she remembered he was injured. She had to continue her journey to the hospital... She considered calling Ruby, Weiss and Yang... but decided it could wait.

_And so..._

Blake entered the hospital, Harry in tow. She smiled at him. First, his injuries. Then, the emotional scars...


	2. Author's Note

All right, I'm posting this on each story so that I can get a variety of people's attention.

Hey guys, thanks a lot for following my stories. I'm glad you enjoy them so much, but I'll admit, I can't take ALL the credit. I do have a writing partner, FireKitsune1. He's a great guy, and I love working with him, but we've come to a disagreement. You see, I've made this whole "adopted abused Harry" thing into a recurring thing in my fics. I love doing them with different characters, and seeing how I can differentiate them. However, FireKitsune is getting a little pissed at me, because I keep adding in new mothers. Here's a list of the mothers:

Lucy [Elfen Lied]

Virgo [Fairy Tail]

Blair [Soul Eater]

Cinder [RWBY]

Ruby [RWBY]

Weiss [RWBY]

Blake [RWBY]

Yang [RWBY]

Ada [Resident Evil]

Mikasa [Attack on Titan]

Yoko [Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann]

Mizore [Rosario + Vampire]

Ahri [League of Legends]

Sona [League of Legends]

Akali [League of Legends]

Raynare [High School DxD]

Moka [Rosario + Vampire]

Annie [Attack on Titan]

Rukia [Bleach]

Seras [Hellsing]

Lucina [Fire Emblem]

Black Rock Shooter [Black Rock Shooter]

Samus [Metroid]

Yoruichi [Bleach]

Raven [Teen Titans]

Ryuko [Kill la Kill]

Satsuki [Kill la Kill]

Asuna [Sword Art Online]

Pyrrha [RWBY]

Shana [Shakugan no Shana]

Yes, it's a lot. And considering the fact that I'll likely add more to the list, and that I do take requests [provided I take an interest in the character], FireKitsune's feeling a little overwhelmed. That's problematic for both of us, because...I don't think myself capable of doing these on my own. I do have a couple other people to help me, Gilgamesh the King, who has flat out admitted that the fluffy stuff is not his thing, and marethyu-the-proxy, who's been having trouble getting online as of late... So, yeah, me and FireKitsune end up doing a large percentage of the work, and he's at his wits end. We even got into an argument about it today that nearly ended our partnership. I can't do all this on my own, and even with two people it's a lot. That's where you guys come in. I really, REALLY hate to ask, but I'm getting a little bit desperate here... I was hoping some of you might be willing to step in and help me out with planning for some of these fics. If things keep going the way they are for me and FireKitsune, I fear that we may end up having to cancel these altogether. I don't want to cancel them, but we barely managed to reconcile, and if I keep getting him to do all these himself, he'll probably snap eventually and just give up on me entirely, which would end up causing me painful memories every time I update one of the fics. Besides, I need something to work off of, and other writers are excellent sources for that.

Again, I'm very sorry to ask this of you guys, and if any of you out there are able and willing to plan these out with me, I will be eternally grateful. If you'll help, just send me a message, and I'll explain what you need to do. Thanks immensely once again, and here's hoping things will turn out all right. I'm not putting any limits as to how many people can help, either. To quote Dr. Eggman himself, You know what they say, the more the merrier!


	3. Chapter 2

Blake took quick strides to the front desk, wanting to get the little boy in her arms healed up as fast as possible. But she felt her stomach drop when the front desk worker gave her a nasty glare.

"...This child needs medical attention..."

"Yeah? Well, good for him." Blake's eyes narrowed into mere slits.

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't help animals." Blake tightened her hold on Harry, who didn't like where this was going.

"You WILL help him." She hissed dangerously.

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna help a member of the race that put the White Fang together."

"I may be a faunas, but he's NOT! You're going to help him, or so help me, I will slit your neck!"

"Hey, buddy, just let her in!" One of the other patients called out, disgust evident in his voice.

"Yeah, let the kid get help!"

"No way! Let the brat rot! He's associating with the enemy!"

"Will you get over it?!" A woman scolded. "I swear, you are being absolutely ridiculous right now!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearin' out of you! You're gonna let them in right now, or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"What on Earth is going on in here?!" Everyone in the room turned to see the head doctor walking into the room. Immediately, the entire room burst into loud complaints over the desk worker's attitude.

The noise level was too much for Harry. He hated loud noises...The little boy began trembling and trying to make himself smaller in the faunas's grasp. Blake's ears drooped as she looked down at him. She held him closer, then whispered "Don't be afraid..." into his ear before taking a deep breath.

"BE QUIET!"

Instantly, all sound in the room died down. Everyone turned to Blake, and saw that Harry was trembling in her arms. "...I just learned he's afraid of loud noises."

Everyone in the room mumbled apologies, then returned to their seats. The head doctor turned to Blake.

"Thank you, ma'am. Now, please tell me what the trouble is." Blake turned to glare at the man working the front desk.

"This BIGOT won't let us in, and this child needs medical attention. But apparently, and I quote, "he should be left to rot for associating with the "enemy."" The head doctor's eyes narrowed, and he turned to the man, who was now looking quite nervous indeed.

"Mr. Lyon, what on Earth are you thinking?!"

"Well, I just-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! It is our job to help everyone, no matter their physical appearance! You should be ashamed of yourself for suggesting this child be left to die! Now, you can think about what you've done as you pack up your things and leave!"

"Y-You're firing me?!"

"I am!"

"That's not fair-"

"You insulted someone in need, and tried to turn them away. We don't need people like you in this line of work. Get out." Grumbling under his breath, the man stormed off. The head doctor turned to Blake and adjusted his glasses.

"...I'm sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am." He said. "Even if most of humanity has seen the error of the way we treated the faunas, there are some who will just never learn..."

"It's all right." Blake replied with a small smile. "It's clear that he's the minority in it. Now...Please help the child-"

"H-Harry..." Blake blinked, then looked down at Harry.

"Is that your name?"

"Yes..."

"Well, please help Harry then. His uncle...his uncle did this to him..."

The head doctor was surprised. "Oh dear...A VERY severe case of child abuse... Don't worry. We'll take care of it right away. If you would just follow me..." Blake nodded, and followed closely behind the doctor, into the operating room. "Place him here, and we'll take an x-ray."

Harry was disappointed when the pretty cat-eared woman put him down. Her hugs were soft and comforting... And...what was the man going to do to him? Harry turned to give her a nervous look. She smiled and placed her hand over his.

"It'll be okay, Harry. The nice doctor just wants to get a better look at your injuries." Harry nodded, but his nervous look didn't fade. Blake knelt down, and wrapped her arms around his tiny, fragile body. "By the way...My name is Blake."

"H-Hi, Miss Blake..."

With a small smile, Blake broke the hug and took a seat in a nearby chair. The doctor began Harry's check-up.

_30 minutes later..._

The doctor's back was turned to Blake the whole time, so she didn't get a good look at his face during the check-up. But when he turned to face her, her heart sank at the horrified look he was giving her.

"By the gods, it's a very good thing you saved him when you did...If he had been in there for a moment longer..." Blake clenched her fists, gnashed her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, shaking with rage. What had that fat bastard done to the poor little thing? "But...even though I've managed to decipher the sources of all of his injuries...they're fading away surprisingly quickly." Blake looked up at the doctor.

"So...What now?"

"He'll have to stay in the hospital for a while. He's a fast healer, but you can never be too careful." Blake nodded, then approached Harry, who was confused as to what was going on. She knelt down and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry, I'm afraid you have to stay in the hospital until you get better."

Harry's eyes widened in fear. Was Blake going to leave him?! With a scared expression, he clutched at her arm tightly.

"P-Please don't leave me, Miss Blake...Y-You're the first one who was nice to me..." Blake felt her chest tighten at his words. She placed a hand over his head and gave it a gentle rub.

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to leave you here forever." His vice grip on her arm did not desist. Her ears flattened against her head. She couldn't give him up for adoption...That would cause more psychological harm to him... She knew what she had to do... "Harry...I'll make you a deal." Harry looked up at her. "As soon as you're well enough to get out of the hospital, I'm going to take you home with me." Harry was stunned.

"Y-You really want a freak in your house?" Blake let out a sad sigh.

"Harry, please...you're not a freak."

_'Yes I am...'_ Harry thought sadly. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Let's move the boy to a proper hospital room, all right?" Blake nodded.

"Sure...Just...let me do something real quick, and I'll be right in the room with him." The doctor nodded, then picked Harry up.

"We'll be in room 209." Blake nodded. The doctor carried Harry away, and he looked back at Blake with an anxious look on his face.

Blake gave him a reassuring smile until he and the doctor were out of sight, then collapsed into a chair, feeling negative emotions stewing inside her. Sadness over Harry's emotional state. Anger over what the Dursleys had done to the poor little boy. Doubt over whether or not she could care for him.

Sighing, she pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the hospital's phone. If she was to prepare to bring Harry to her home, she would need a little help... Dialing the number, she stood as the phone rang.

_'Hello?'_

"Yang? I need you, Ruby and Weiss at the St. Peters Hospital."


	4. Chapter 3

Blake wordlessly sat in a chair next to Harry's bed, looking at him with her faunas ears drooping. She was thinking about all that had happened in the past few hours... It seemed that Harry had been so psychologically damaged by the fat man that he had grown to genuinely think that he was a...a freak. She clutched tightly at the bedsheets on Harry's bed, fighting the urge to scowl at the terrible thoughts Vernon put in the innocent child's head.

She was going to ensure he got what he deserved...

She looked at Harry's face while he slept. He looked so peaceful. This brought a smile to her face. For about 20 minutes, Blake stared at his face until the door to the room opened up to reveal a nurse.

"Miss Belladonna? Your friends just arrived. They're waiting for you in the lobby."

Blake rose from her seat, and forced a smile.

"Thank you, nurse. Keep an eye on Harry while I go see them?"

"Of course." The nurse nodded, and Blake left the room.

She was hardly two steps down the hall when a familiar face appeared in front of her.

"Hi, Blake!" Blake's eyes widened, and she staggered back.

"H-Hello, Ruby." She said calmly. "...Where are Weiss and Yang?"

"Oh, um...They're back there..." Ruby pointed down the hallway. "See, I was kinda worried, since you're in the hospital and all, so I kinda used my semblance to get to the room they said you were in."

Blake was touched that her friend was worried. She smiled and hugged the smaller woman.

"Thanks Ruby. Why don't we go and see the others?" Blake suggested as she broke the hug. Ruby smiled.

"Sure thing Blake, give me one second and we'll be there lickity split." Ruby said as she grabbed Blake before she could protest. Ruby activated her semblance and dashed to the lobby with Blake in tow.

Blake's eyes spun dizzily when Ruby came to a stop, and she staggered for a few moments before shaking her head and sitting in a nearby chair.

"Ruby, you dunce, you know you can't use your semblance to carry others!" Weiss scolded.

"Um...Sorry..." Ruby apologized sheepishly. Yang approached her partner's side.

"Heya there, Blake. How's it going?" Blake managed to fully regain her vision, and turned to her partner sadly.

"...It's a long story, girls..."

So Blake explained everything that happened hours earlier, from her finding Harry being abused by his relatives and the extent of his injuries to the racist employee that wouldn't help Harry because she was a faunas.

When she finally finished explaining the story, her friends had different reactions.

Ruby was on the verge of tears and looked like she was trying her hardest to stop herself from crying. Yang looked pissed, and was clenching her fists on the armrest of the chair, creating cracking sounds from her strength. Weiss was looking down to the floor while biting her lips.

"...He's going to get what he deserves, I promise you that." Weiss finally said, looking up from the hospital floor. "I can ruin him."

"I can beat the crap out of the guy." Yang offered, smirking and cracking her knuckles.

"And I can...do...something..." Ruby said, really unsure as to how she could help. Blake smiled regardless.

"Thanks, girls."

She then went over to them and brought them into a group hug, which they happily accepted and hugged back. After a few moments, they broke the hug and Ruby faced Blake.

"So what are you going to do with Harry, Blake?" Ruby asked brightly.

Blake smiled warmly. She knew exactly what she was going to do, and not a force in the world was going to change her mind.

"...I'm going to adopt him, and raise him the way he deserves to be raised." She said calmly.

All of her friends were silent after her declaration. Then suddenly, Ruby and Yang were in her face asking multiple questions at once in rapid succession and not giving her a chance to answer a single one. Blake was stupefied as she tried to keep up with what they were saying.

_Meanwhile..._

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around the hospital bed he was laying in. He looked down at his bedsheets when he didn't see Blake... Of course she had abandoned him... Who wouldn't want to abandon a stupid freak like him?

"Ah, you're awake!" Harry jumped at the sound of the nurse's voice. "I'll go tell Miss Belladonna." Harry blinked. Who was Miss Belladonna? Was she nice like Blake, or was she mean?

_Meanwhile..._

Blake placed her hands over Ruby and Yang's mouths with a flat expression on her face. "That's enough questions, girls." She said coolly. Then, the nurse from Harry's room came in.

"Miss Belladonna? Harry's awake."

Ruby, Weiss and Yang were stunned when Blake ran out of the room at a speed to make Ruby jealous. And jealous she was.

"...When did she get that fast?" Ruby pouted.

In a 10th of a second, Blake was at Harry's door. The faunas threw it open quickly to reveal Harry with his sad eyes looking at the blanket.

"Harry!" Blake said loudly as she moved to his side.

Harry looked towards the voice, and was surprised to see that she came back. _'So...so she didn't abandon me? Why?'_ Harry thought to himself when Blake wrapped him in a hug.

Harry decided to forget about the reason why, and enjoy the hug. He looked up at the faunas with a tearful smile as she continued to hold him.

Blake saw the tears streaming down the little boy's face, and her ears drooped. Wordlessly, she used her index finger to catch the falling tears, and gave him an assuring smile.

"It's okay, Harry. Don't cry." Harry hugged the young woman tightly and rested his head on her chest.

This was the scene that greeted Ruby, Yang, and Weiss when they finally made it to the room. They watched from the door way and quietly cooed over how cute the two of them looked together.

"That is adorable!" Ruby said as she peeked over Yang's shoulder.

Blake smiled, as her faunas ears had picked up Ruby's reaction. But she didn't react to it, wanting to focus on caring for Harry.

After a few more minutes, Blake slowly unwrapped her arms from around the child and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Harry?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. Harry looked down.

"I...I thought you left me..."

Blake gasped a little from his words. "I would never leave you Harry!" Blake assured him as she kissed his horsehead. "Nothing would separate me from you. NOTHING."

Harry grew teary eyed and buried his head in her chest and hugged her the best he could.

"It's okay, Harry..." Blake whispered soothingly as she ran her fingers through his messy dark hair. "I'm right here for you."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Harry's head snapped up from Blake's embrace at the sound. His eyes widened when he saw three other women standing in the doorway. Shyly, Harry tried to hide himself in Blake's arms.

Ruby and Yang had tears running down their faces while Weiss was looking at Blake and Harry with a smile.

"That's so beautiful!" Yang said as she sniffed.

"I know, they look like a mother and son hugging!" Ruby stated before hiccuping.

Weiss looked over to them and reached into her pocket to pull out tow handkerchiefs and hand them to her sobbing friends, which they gladly accepted.

The heiress rolled her eyes in amusement at the sisters' dramatic reactions, and smiled as she watched her faunas friend interact with the child. She, for one, thought that Blake was the ideal mother for someone like Harry.

Harry looked up at Blake shyly.

"Um...M-Miss Blake? Who are these people?" Blake rubbed his back.

"Don't be afraid. They're my friends. They won't hurt you." She said, not a trace of doubt in her voice. "Will you let me introduce you to them?"

Harry looked nervous for a moment but then nodded his head yes. Blake smiled and motioned towards Yang and Ruby.

The girl with the blonde hair is my friend Yang." Blake introduced to Harry. Yang stopped her crying and smiled at Harry. "Hi little guy, I'm the cool one of the group." Yang said as Harry smiled.

"Hi Miss Yang." Harry greeted with a meek smile. Yang pouted for a moment. "You don't have to call me miss, Yang is fine." Yang told him.

"The red haired girl next to Yang is my friend Ruby." Ruby smiled at her introduction and waved at Harry. Harry waved back awkwardly.

"Hi Harry, I hope that we can get along together." Ruby said with a big grin.

Blake smiled.

"The girl with the white hair is Weiss." Weiss smiled and nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you, Harry." She said calmly. "I hope we can be friends."

Harry smiled softly and snuggled up closer to Blake. These women seemed nice enough...He trusted them not to hurt him, but he'd have to get to know them a little more before he felt truly safe around them...

Blake rubbed the back of his head while thinking about how to break the news to him.

"Harry...I have something to say that I think will make you very happy."

Harry looked up at her, eyes filled with wonderment. "What is it Miss, Blake?" Harry asked her curiously.

Blake took a slow, deep breath. "I know that we've only known each other for a few hours... but... would you like me to adopt you and... become your mother?"

Harry snapped his head upwards to look at the woman holding him in shock.

"Y-You want to...to be my mommy...?" He whispered softly. "But...That can't happen..." Blake frowned.

"Why not, Harry?" She asked softly.

"F-Freaks don't get to have mommies..."

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss looked at him in shock. Blake's ears drooped, a clear sign she was upset.

"Listen to me Harry. You are not a freak. Alright? It's that evil man that is the freak for abusing you and putting those thoughts into your head." Blake explained. "Even if you were unusual, I would love you the same way that I do now. And nothing would convince me otherwise." Blake finished, embracing the tiny boy tightly.

Harry was absolutely stunned. D-Did she just tell him she loved him?

"...I can't think of anyone on this planet off the top of my head that deserves a mother more than you..." Blake whispered in his ear as she held him close.

"Y-You l-love me? ...Wh-Why?"

Blake smiled, and gave her answer unflinchingly and unhesitatingly.

"You remind me of myself. I was never accepted by humans because to them, I was a freak and an abomination due to my Faunus heritage...until years later when the hatred the humans had for Faunus started to lessen.' Blake explained to him. "Plus, you're so adorable that it's impossible for me to feel anything but love for you." Blake added, before planting a tender, loving kiss on the boy's forehead.

Harry had no words. All he could do was wrap his arms tightly around the faunas's waist, and sob a few times into her chest. This was really happening...He was going to have a home...He was going to be loved...

He was going to have a mommy.


End file.
